


sweetest little secret (merman!Connor)

by aheadfullofdreams89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is shy and cute but too curious, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, MerMay, MerMay 2020, Mood Board, Vaginal Sex, mermaid au, merman au, merman!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofdreams89/pseuds/aheadfullofdreams89
Summary: You make the acquaintance of a very curious but equally as cute merman one day. He’s shy and doesn’t talk much but maybe you can be the one to coax him out of his shell?
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 282





	sweetest little secret (merman!Connor)

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Reader. Not beta’d, any spelling errors are totally mine.  
> I didn’t think I would actually finish the fic before MERMAY 2020 was over but here it is! Otherwise you would have gotten just the mood board but well, apparently I need the pressure of a deadline approaching. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Short piece of smut just at the end.

You had been working in this little shipping company by the docks for a while now. Loved the water, loved the salty breeze in your nose. Even when you weren’t working you would roam the area, watch the ships come in or move out, see them unload cargo or be refueled.

It soothed you in a way no yoga session with some overpriced yogi master ever could. As strange as that sounded. You had your spots where you would sit for hours, enjoying that you didn’t have to think or act or do anything but stare straight ahead and let your mind get carried away.

One day though something changed. In a quieter part of the docks, that wasn’t as frequented as the others, you had sat on the pier, looking out over that dark blue sea stretching on before you. Just like you usually did in your break.

Somewhere in the distance you saw something break surface. It looked a bit like a… a fin?  
That was strange. Neither whales nor dolphins were resident in these waters as far as you knew. Maybe that poor thing had taken a wrong turn and was lost.

You squinted against the few beams of sunlight coming through a few dark and looming clouds that seemed to be heavy with rain. But you did not see it again, no matter how hard you looked.  
As abruptly as it had appeared the mysterious guest had left again.

Over the course of the next days you had purposefully sat on watch, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse again. On some days you did, on others you didn’t. Some days it came nearer, on most days it stayed way out of reach. There was no real pattern to it.

You were just about to sit down on the pier again a few days later on your lookout when you spotted it again.  
Your shy guest had come nearer to the pier, maybe 20 feet away. You could vaguely make out the dark and and light fin now but nothing more. It swam about for a bit, creating small waves that lapped against the posts of the pier before it descended into deeper waters again.

Standing there, smiling to yourself that it had trusted you enough to come this close you stood for a while longer but it wouldn’t show itself again. You didn’t expect it too anyway.

What else you hadn’t expected was to see the face of a young man coming up to peek over the pier shyly when you arrived the next day. It made you nearly jump out of your skin. Fingers gripping the wooden planks to hoist himself up just enough so his forearms rested on top of it. Why was someone else here and why would he take a swim on the docks? That was more than unusual and perilous on top of it. Not to mention stupid as hell.

“Can I help you, sir”, you called out to him but he just smiled serenely, not saying anything.  
Huh. How rude.

Upon looking at him a bit longer and getting nearer you had to admit: he was quite a handsome fella to say the least. Not that it excused his behaviour. Big brown eyes looking at you from under long dark lashes, a curious glint reflecting in them as he watched you walk up to him. Lips slightly parted as if he was about to say something after all but waited for the right moment. His creamy skin sticking out against the dark water around him, dark brown locks all soaked and wet sticking to his forehead. Were you crushing on a total stranger?  
Maybe.

Getting closer to that insanely good looking man you almost dropped on your ass when you saw it.  
No, he wasn’t a man. You noticed the dark teal fin with the white tips poking out of the water, swaying a bit from left to right. Oh fuck. Oh no. That was… impossible. Wasn’t it? Your mind was surely playing a trick on you.

Or not. Well, you knew that there was merfolk around, heard about them from sailors in town, read about them in school books.  
They were one of the few unsolved mysteries of this world, had been hidden for a long time before humans caught the first glimpse of them, thinking them to be mystical creatures only. Yet you never had seen one for yourself and it was even more perplexing and breathtaking as you thought.

Merfolk was dangerous, destructive, murderous. At least that was what stories said about them. Even though there was proof that some of them didn’t mean harm and rather saved lives but those tales were not as popular as the dark and twisted ones. Obviously.  
Looking at this specimen you couldn’t quite imagine how he would be one of the violent ones.

“H-hey”, you greeted him then with an awkward smile and he sunk back a bit so only his eyes poked over the pier.  
“Don’t be scared, I’m not gonna hurt you”, you soothed like you would calm a spooked animal and took cautious steps forward again.

He pushed himself off the wood when you came too close and stopped to crouch down at the edge with what you hoped the least menacing face you could muster.

“It’s okay. Nothing’s gonna happen” you said again but you weren’t so sure who you tried to calm right now. Him or yourself.  
It seemed to work though for he would not draw back further, just watched you with a slightly tilted head.

Damn, this was so surreal. You would’ve never thought to actually see on of them for yourself one day.

“My name is (Y/N). What’s your name”, you started and cursed yourself when he shrugged, throwing an apologetical look your way. Right.  
You wanted to smack yourself on the forehead.

They didn’t talk. Or couldn’t. Though they had mastered the languages of humans they did not engage in conversations.  
But that shrug told you he had understood and just wasn’t able to respond.

“Alright. Yeah. Sorry. I-”, you coughed, “I forgot about that not talking and stuff.”  
You grimaced awkwardly to which he just nodded with a small smile.  
This was gonna be interesting.

“So… Ehm. Mind if I give you a name? I mean. If we’re talking it’s strange for you to not have a name and well. Not that you’re talking much or anything but… Oh, I’m babbling. Dear heavens what am I doing here”, you whispered the last part, looking to the side in helplessness.

Really. What were you doing here? Trying to befriend it? (Him you corrected yourself.)  
A merman. A cute one too but that wasn’t the point.  
What good would it do?  
He was probably just bored and had come close too land for his entertainment. And now he got to witness the biggest fool around. A win for him.  
He surely would be gone tomorrow and get back to wherever his home was and forget that he made your acquaintance not too long after.

A quiet but cute giggle pulled you out of your thoughts and your head snapped back towards him.  
He was grinning again, his dimples standing out prominently and damn if that wasn’t a sight to make your heart beat double time.  
His eyes fixed yours, shining in amusement as he bit his lip.

“What? You think that’s funny, huh”, you smirked back to which he simply nodded, bringing his hand up to his face and biting his knuckles in what was supposed to be a cute manner.

You tilted your head at that cheeky merman. Something about him felt so… strangely comforting. Was that what you called enchantment? Being so utterly enthralled from the first second and captivated by a beautiful face?

“What about… Connor? Do you like that name”, you asked, hoping you had come up with something good in your more than just a little overclocking brain.  
When he nodded again you couldn’t help but match the joyous expression on his face

_____

He came back every day to meet you. Your talks consisted a lot of you both describing things with hands and feet. Or hands and fin. You were very patient with Connor and he was eager to learn fast. Also he could be a real sweetheart that made you laugh with a simple gesture and more in a week than most of the people you knew did in a whole year. Combined.

It took you by surprise when he one day whispered out your name upon seeing you. It was faint, like he was unsure of its correctness, with wide, hopeful eyes.  
But the sound of voice was oh so sweet, warm and just that bit husky.

In addition he had held up his palm, smiling when you put your smaller one against his as some kind of greeting you established since then. His hand, his skin didn’t feel different at all.  
Seeing how happy this simple gesture made him made your insides warm and tingly in return. The heartwarming smile on his features was so pure and genuine. You could do nothing but mirror it.

From then on he was getting more and more confident to talk and you got sucked in deeper and deeper, developing a big crush on this cute guy. Which was a problem for you at first. In the beginning you felt… strange. For falling in love with something inhuman, a creature that was not like you. And yet not so different at all.

It was awkward and wrong to you for a while just because society told you it was abnormal what you were feeling when you were in reality as happy as you hadn’t been in a long time. Maybe you had never been this happy up until now. That’s when you decided to not give a flying fuck anymore and enjoyed spending time with your newfound friend who got more and more confident around you.

You looked forward to seeing him every single day.

_____

Today Connor had brought you something. He beckoned you to come closer when he took your hand and placed a small grey pebble in it.  
You knew where he had picked it up from and smiled. There was only one place around here where you could find those smooth stones. That was one of the perks of knowing this town like the back of your hand.

“A riddle”, he smiled and put his forearms on the pier, resting his head on top of them while watching you with a playful, dreamy expression.

“I see. A good one too”, you smiled back, “but I think I know what you mean.”  
Connor nodded, biting his lip.  
“Later”, he asked shyly and looked at how you were brushing and turning the pebble over in your hands.

“Yes. Yes I will be there.”

____

You were standing at the hidden, pebbled beach after work that day, looking out over the sea as you waited. This was the place Connor had found the stone and where he wanted to meet you.  
Not yet sure why exactly but maybe he just wanted a change of scenery.

Connor broke surface not long after and with one of wave of his hand asked you to follow him. Good thing you brought your swimwear and not a minute later you were in the water to follow him.

His destination wasn’t too far and he did his best to go slow so you were able to keep up.  
Looking to your side your breath hitched and you almost swallowed a mouth full of salt water. It never failed to amaze you how elegant and majestic Connor looked while he swam, so totally in his element here. His muscles working so beautifully underneath his skin and the way his spine curved with every movement.  
It made your heart beat faster and your mind go places it shouldn’t be in.

Connor brought you to a small, stony cave. Typically dark except for where a few sunbeams broke through the “ceiling”, casting a twinkle on the dark waters and small glow to the surroundings. The echo in here made everything appear louder than it really was, every slosh of water reverberating off the walls.

“Welcome home”, Connor beamed and swam ahead, presenting his place to you.

“Oh! You live here? Wow, that’s… so cool, Connor!”  
A very elaborate thing to say but this was the only coherent sentence you were able to form right now. He brought you to his home. His refuge. That was a big thing.

You were speechless, partially because you hadn’t thought that this would be the day he would show you his home and partially due to the fact that you didn’t think he would literally live in a cave. Then again what did you know really about merfolk.

Connor laughed nevertheless and came up behind you when he saw that you were getting a bit tired with keeping yourself steady on one spot. So he helped you over to the ledge, where your could grab a hold on the stone wall which you gratefully did.

Smiling at him and took a look around now that you could support yourself. The entryway you came in showed nothing but vast ocean. It made you a bit antsy to see so much water and no land. Not that you were afraid of water, quite the contrary but you had a healthy amount of respect for it. Good thing you weren’t alone.

The second entry led to a small, sandy beach, probably just a sandbank but at least it was ground under your feet. That soothed your mind a bit.  
Connor seemed to sense your insecurity, following your gaze to the second entry.

“Beach”, he asked sweetly and had already taken a hold of your hand to bring you over there. You had expected his hand to be cool and smooth as he gently held yours. What you hadn’t expected was for him to kiss the back of your hand with such innocence, watching you with bright eyes.

You must have looked like a fish out of water, mouth open and gasping for breath before you forced out a nervous smile and followed him out to lay in the sand, letting the warm sun dry you up a bit, the soft waves still lapping at your feet and calves.

Connor came up beside you, hoisting himself out of the water to lie next to you, his tail halfway in the water.

“Thank you”, you started quietly, turning your head to smile at him, “for showing me this! For trusting me and bringing me to your home.”

Connor’s mouth curled up at the sides.  
“Always for you”, he brought a hand up to run it through your hair, before sliding it down to comfortably rest on the side of your face, cupping your cheek.

You watched him watching you for a second. Watched the way he curiously studied your face as if there was something written on there only he could decipher.  
The pure look of wonder in his features would never cease to amaze you. Or the intensity only his warm brown eyes could hold.

“What is it”, you chuckled and almost instinctively placed your hand over his, rubbing your thumb over his knuckles back and forth as he started swaying his fin from left to right. This felt so right. So natural and good.

“I’m just… happy. Happy you’re here”, he whispered dreamily, gaze locked on your lips while he licked his own.  
“Me too.”

As if he had waited for you to say exactly this, Connor leaned down and captured your mouth oh so softly and tenderly. A surprised squeak was quickly swallowed down by him as he deepened this wonderful kiss, making you moan in no time under his expert touch.

For a moment you wondered how and where he had learned to kiss like that but when he moved to hover over your completely you suddenly weren’t that interested in the background info anymore.

Instead you were busy clutching at his sides, running the flat of your palms over his slightly muscled torso up, up, up to tangle them in his soft brown hair that was still damp and curling just that bit over the gills behind his ear.

His hand not supporting his weight trailed down from your face, agonizingly slow to cup one breast, kneading you through the thin fabric of the swimwear. You arched your back in return and scratched his scalp, urging him on.

It was so perfect and you didn’t dare to open your eyes again, fearing your mind would’ve just made all of his up you would soon wake from this dream.  
Connor made the sweetest little sounds, small gasps and whimpers showing you how much exactly he enjoyed this too. And the little poking on your thigh was another indicator of that.

Oh. Oh.

He left you breathless when he pulled away and nuzzled your nose. Slowly opening your eyes you met his soft gaze, an unspoken question deep within as he chewed on his bottom lip.

You felt your heart rate picking up as answered wordlessly. Bringing up a leg to hook it over his waist you paused, overwhelmed at the feeling of his scales on your bare skin. You had thought them to be a lot rougher and… more unpleasant in general when in reality they were just smooth. Just with a unique texture.

Were you really gonna do this? Were you really gonna let him do this to you?  
Your own words echoed in your head, how this should be no one’s concern but yours. How something like this could possibly be wrong when you wanted it so much.  
Still you hesitated, letting those rational thoughts cloud your mind for a moment.

But then Connor rolled his hips into yours with a low growl and kissed your neck and that had sent all your worries out the window in a split second.

“Connor”, you whispered hotly in his ear, “please…” and rubbed the heel of your foot over his tail to which he responded by grinding down once again, making you feel the effect you had on him yet again. Oh god. This was gonna be something. Something very interesting.

“I want this”, Connor whispered almost guiltily and started rocking against you, letting out a deep sigh.  
You pressed your head back into the sand as he moved his erection over your clothed sex, making you wet and wanting effortlessly.  
He already felt… different, resting on your thigh. How would it actually feel when he was finally inside of you?  
Oh wow. You had the feeling you would find out soon.

And it really was different. From the moment he pushed your panties aside to find you ready, running his fingers through your slick folds testingly, making you shudder, to the moment when he firmly slid inside of you, past every barrier, unknown shape and texture gliding along all your inner walls in all the right ways, burying himself all the way in your tight heat.  
It didn’t hurt but you lost the ability to breathe for a second with the way Connor’s perfectly different dick filled you up.

He panted in your ear, whispering your name like prayer as he kept on thrusting into you deep and hard while you came undone under him. Your legs were tight around his waist, keeping him in place.  
And soon, too soon you felt him stiffen up as he emptied himself in you, filling you up in a way no one ever had. It felt so dirty. So filthy and good.

Connor held himself steady above you as he kissed your through your high, praising, cooing and encouraging you to let go. Which you gladly did and you cried out this new sensation into the emptiness of that lonely beach.

As you regained your breath you held on to him tightly, chuckling and smiling into his shoulder. You still feared that this had all been a dream you would wake up from soon. It would break your heart if that were the case.

Connor slipped from you then and retracted his cock. Like nothing had happened. But he smiled at you, a sated and very content smile.

“I love you”, he whispered as he kissed your jaw, licking and sucking on your neck, the stray lock tickling your cheek but you couldn’t care less right now.

“I love you too”, you answered him honestly, fingers carding through his hair as his eyes once again locked onto yours. Full of affection, trust and promise.

You were gonna make this work. Somehow you knew you would. Connor was worth it and he had stolen your heart from the minute you saw him and he had run (or swam) away with it. You would make the details out as you went.

For now he had to be your sweetest little secret.


End file.
